


Changes

by whitexblackrose



Series: Silent but Not Lonely [3]
Category: The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitexblackrose/pseuds/whitexblackrose
Summary: Darcy gets a pre-ordered iTunes album and Loki finds her in the pits of depression.





	Changes

Loki was warned about the massive swings of depression Darcy would experience, but he didn’t want to believe them. Darcy was doing better, finding a new normal. She was back at work, they braved going out shopping, they went on dates, and she was smiling again.

But one day after returning from the lab, Loki found her on the couch crying. He exaggerated his footsteps to ensure she felt his approach long before he touched her shoulder.

“What’s wrong, my heart?” he asked.

Darcy motioned to her laptop. Loki sat down next to her, dragged her onto his lap, and looked at the laptop screen. It was a receipt for a pre-ordered album on iTunes from one of her favorite bands.

“I won’t ever get to hear it,” she sniffed.

Loki closed the laptop and rubbed his beloved’s back. He kept quiet but continued to comfort her. In the back of his mind, he knew he should remind her that Tony was still working on the hearing aids, but the frustration of not knowing when they’d be done would make it worse.

“The close caption on my favorite Youtube webseries are crap, the close caption on TV is too slow,” Darcy went on with her frustrations about how miserable her favorite things were making her. 

Nothing was too small, and even with the spell, she was having difficulties. Getting in a cab was now panic-inducing, she couldn’t cook because she couldn’t hear the timer buzz, and she was too self-conscious to ask Jarvis to blink the lights when the stove timer buzzed, she felt like crossing the street was suicide because she couldn’t hear cars move, and she couldn’t do some of her favorite parts of her job because the spell didn’t meld well with telephones.

And the more things she mentioned, the harder she cried.

Loki sighed and massaged her neck. _Maybe I should bribe Thor into bringing me back some of Eri’s books on healing,_ he thought. After a moment, he considered finding a shard of magic to embed in Darcy. The effects would be artificial, but she’d have her hearing back.

“We’ll figure this out,” he promised her. “It’s not okay now, but it will be.”

She nodded and snuggled closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> As just a side note here: 90% of the things Darcy mentions are things I endured or avoided in my pre-hearing aid days.
> 
> And the thing about the car is a real life event where a friend had to yank me out of the way of a truck that was coming up behind us. 
> 
> In the future, I will probably do a comedic piece about the subtitles. Sometimes the people who do them are very, very silly or make mistakes that are funny.


End file.
